This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/493,712, filed on Aug. 7, 2003.
This invention relates generally to a device for preparing the hole in the ice for ice fishing. Particularly, this invention relates to an ice fishing hole strainer device for removing ice particles from the ice hole after the hole has been drilled through the ice.
When ice fishing, the fisherman initially drills a hole, i.e., 8 or 10 inches in diameter, through the ice. The hole may be drilled by means of a powered auger. Subsequent drilling, the hole is typically filled with ice chips and ice particles which need to be removed from the ice hole so that the fisherman can proceed with his fishing sport.
In the past various cup, scoop and dipping devices have been utilized for the purpose of cleaning the ice hole, however, the use of these prior art devices has been found time consuming, difficult and cumbersome. The ice fishing hole strainer device of the present invention provides an effective device which overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art devices. The ice fishing hole strainer device of the invention provides a quick and effective way to achieve a clean ice hole for ice fishing.